Life After Liv: It Doesn't Just Happen in Rosewood Anymore
by Kayson3259
Summary: A 15-year version of Pretty Little Liars.


_**Author's Note: **__In no way, shape, or form am I attempting to plagiarize the work of the writers of Pretty Little Liars. This is simply the pilot episode of a kind of 15-year version of PLL. I'm also well aware that this is not the right format for a TV episode, but this is the format I started writing it in. _

* * *

_Life After Liv_

_Episode one_

_It Doesn't Just Happen in Rosewood Anymore_

_JAMIE McINTYRE [15], DALLAS TORRES [15], ALEXANDRA ROSE [14], and HOLLY CURTIS [14] are sitting in Dallas's room, waiting for Marissa and Olivia to come to their sleepover. They're leafing through the pages of fashion magazines Dallas had and Alexandra has brought over._

Jamie: Where are they? We've been waiting forever. And if they don't hurry up soon, we won't be able to order from the diner.

Alexandra: They're probably coming, Jamie. Olivia and Marissa take forever with their hair and everything. You know that.

_Jamie rolls her eyes and searches for something new to complain about._

Jamie: Well, they know how I get when my blood sugar drops…

Dallas: Calm down. If they take more than fifteen more minutes, I officially give you permission to eat them once they walk through that door.

_Jamie takes that as a consolation. She looks through the magazines for something she actually likes. Ooh, maybe something…black. Right then, OLIVIA SMITH [15] and MARISSA LEIGHTON [15] come through the door to join the four of them._

Olivia: Sorry we're late. Marissa took forever putting in her weave.

Marissa: It's not a weave. It's colored hair extensions. And it didn't take forever.

Olivia: It took half an hour. It might as well have taken forever.

Jamie: Both of you just shut up, or I'm going to eat the both of you two alive. I'm starving.

Holly: I'll order. I'll be right back.

_Holly goes downstairs to order from Andrew's, the local diner. Olivia and Marissa throw their things on the floor. Marissa sits on the bed in a regal position. Olivia lays down on her stomach near Alexandra._

Marissa: So what did you guys do without us?

Alexandra: Nothing much. We just looked at magazines, Jamie criticized all of them.

Jamie: Really bright and obnoxious is not fashion, Alexa!

Alexandra: If you don't like it, that's you're opinion. Good for you, for having one.

Jamie: Oh, please. The closest you've come to being unbiased is not voting on American Idol.

Alexandra: It's still farther than you've ever gotten.

Olivia: Guys. Chill out.

_Jamie sits back and stays out of the new conversation._

Olivia (cont'd): Can we please just relax? And enjoy the night? It's going to be crazy.

_They all listen to what Olivia has to say. Holly comes back into the room._

Olivia (cont'd): We're going to have fun tonight, and who knows what might happen? We could make prank phone calls, or go crash some party, or do whatever we want.

Dallas: Well, we're all alone for now. My mom isn't coming home until two in the morning. We have to be back and at least pretending to be asleep by then.

_Marissa and Olivia smile at Dallas's acceptance of their plan._

Holly: I don't know. What if something happens at this party, or Dallas's mom comes home early?

Marissa: Oh, come on, Holly!

_Holly cowers back at Marissa's dramatization._

Marissa (cont'd): You can't keep living your life by the rules! You have to do something to be something. And you're not doing anything by just sitting here and not taking any risks.

_Holly looks frightened by Marissa. Alexandra steps into her defense._

Alexandra: Stop barking orders at us, Marissa, and leave her alone. She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to!

Marissa: Well, she's not going to sit around here and do nothing. You're not going to, either, Alexandra.

Alexandra: I'm not going. It's a bad idea, and wherever there's a bad idea, there's a consequence.

_Marissa rolls her eyes. Olivia looks to please Marissa._

Olivia: Maybe we can do something else. Like, go see a movie? Or go to the park?

Jamie: Or go to the woods and…

Alexandra: No.

Jamie: I didn't even finish my sentence.

Alexandra: I don't care. It's a no. No amount of citronella bracelets, candles, and insect repellent with extra deet could save me there.

Jamie: Fine. Not the woods. Then maybe we could go to the playground.

_Olivia sighs, remembering those fond memories of yesteryear._

Olivia: What do you want to do?

_Holly interrupts them._

Holly: Um, it takes ten minutes to get to Andrew's on foot, and the girl told me everything would be ready in fifteen minutes. Who wants to come with?

_Dallas and Alexa get up to go with them._

Dallas: I'll come with.

Alexandra: Yeah, me too. I need some fresh air.

Dallas: Okay, if any of you mess up my room, I'm going to murder you. Right after I throw a tantrum trying to put it back together.

_Dallas, Alexa, and Holly all exit. Jamie is kind of bored with this talk of parties._

Olivia: So what do you guys want to do later?

Marissa: What about Vanessa's lake party? It only takes fifteen minutes to get there, and guess who I heard was going to be there?

Jamie: Who?

Marissa: Kasey Jordans.

Olivia: So, why are we excited?

_Marissa rolls her eyes and scoffs as if the answer is as easy as 1+1._

Marissa: Because it's the perfect place to torture her.

_Jamie and Olivia are slightly uneasy with Marissa's devious proposal. Marissa is in a bad mood._

Marissa (cont'd): Come on. Don't be the babies you guys always are and just have fun. How much harm can one night do?

_Jamie and Olivia don't know how to answer._

Narrator: There was once a beautiful place called Oakley, with its well manicured lawns, well groomed residents, and well kept secrets. There were also six lovely girls. But these six beautiful girls had the ugliest secrets one could imagine. Their names were Marissa, Alexandra, Jamie, Holly, Dallas, and Olivia. The last was the prettiest, most popular girl in Oakley, with the worst secret of them all. One day, she just disappeared. One short month later, her friends still resumed their lives, as if she never existed at all. Until now, when their worst enemy will make them look at what they've tried to move on from.

* * *

_Marissa, now 16, is standing in front of her bedroom mirror, examining her second day of school outfit. She begins smoothing out the front of her dress. She looks herself over once more. JENELLE LEIGHTON [15], Marissa's younger sister, comes into Marissa's bedroom._

Jenelle: You'd better go if you want to get to school by seven thirty.

Marissa: Okay. Did Jamie and Alexandra leave yet?

Jenelle: Well, I don't make a habit of spying on your friends, but they both left about ten minutes ago.

Marissa: Okay. Fine. I'm leaving. Just tell Mom I have an essay to write, so I'll be at the library after school.

Jenelle: Okay.

_Jenelle leaves, still in her plush bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. Marissa looks back at her reflection, deciding to put on earrings. Then, she reminds herself quietly-_

Marissa: Don't fall.

_She takes a deep breath and goes out of her room._

* * *

_Dallas is sitting by the kitchen counter, eating her cereal and banana, while her father, ROBERT TORRES [43], is reading the paper and drinking coffee. Her younger brother, DANIEL TORRES [15], goes into the refrigerator to grab a Gatorade for lacrosse later._

Dallas: Lacrosse game later?

Daniel: Yeah. Are you going to come watch?

Dallas: Right after my practice gets out.

Daniel: Dad, are you coming?

_Their father looks up from his daily paper._

Mr. Torres: I wouldn't miss it.

_Dallas and Daniel both smile. Daniel leaves the house, walking to school. Dallas finishes her breakfast and puts the bowl in the sink._

Mr. Torres (cont'd): You're going to your mom's tonight, right?

Dallas: Do I really have a choice?

Mr. Torres: No.

_Dallas sighs, and takes her bags from up off the couch. She goes to leave, but her father stops her._

Mr. Torres (cont'd): You know she loves the both of you, right?  
Dallas: If she did, she wouldn't have left us all.

_Dallas leaves, and walks out into the perfect streets of Oakley._

* * *

_Alexandra and Holly are studying Life Science in the library. Holly has a book on Darwinism right in front of her. Alexandra is striving for perfection._

Holly: Do you know what Darwinism is?

_Alexandra tries to remember the exact definition of "Darwinism"._

Alexandra: Um, it's the idea that species evolved over periods of time, and survival of the fittest; the strongest organisms reproduce and pass on their good genes, while the weaker eventually die off.

Holly: Very good, Alexa. Should I give you a dog bone, or just pat you on the head now?

Alexandra: I have to ace Life Science this year.

Holly: Why? You're already in AP.

_Alexandra sighs. She doesn't want to recount her motive for acing 11__th__ grade life science._

Alexandra: Because I want straight A's. I want to rub my good grades all in Hanna's face!

Holly: Why? She lives in New York, and has for the last four years. Isn't it time to move on?

Alexandra: No! She always did this to me, and I want to prove that I can be as great, if not even better, than her!

_Holly rolls her eyes._

Holly: Well, we'd better continue if you want to get that five on your AP.

Alexandra: Good. Hit me with your best shot.

Holly: Okay, fine. Let's talk about cells. Like, about how many do you have?

Alexandra: About 50 trillion.

Holly: Good. How about this- if you lined up all of your DNA, about how long would it be?

Alexandra: About six feet long.

Holly: Is it easier to trace your paternal DNA by Mitochondrial DNA or your Y chromosome?

Alexandra: Is that a trick question? Because I'm a girl.

_Holly smiles._

Holly: I've trained you so well; you're going to ace this trimester.

Alexandra: Thanks, Hol.

_Holly gets up and begins to compile her books together._

Holly: Did you need anything else? Because if I'm without my daily sugar fix, I'm going to go crazy.

Alexandra: No. See you later.

Holly: Bye.

_Holly gets up and leaves. Alexa turns back to her Seventeen Magazine: September 2015 edition._

* * *

_Jamie, now 16, is walking to school with her friend, LEANN DAKOTA [15]. LeAnn was on Olivia's hit list, which was pretty short, if you take into account that of the average mean girl. LeAnn reflects Jamie's personal style, but she's a little bit more of a girly-girl, and a little more outgoing._

Jamie: Even walking on stairs, you're short.

_LeAnn rolls her eyes and shoots Jamie a look._

LeAnn: I know. Blame my genes for my inadequate height.

Jamie: It's okay, shorty. You're cute.

LeAnn: Did you just call me "shorty"?

Jamie: Yes.

LeAnn: Don't call me that again.

Jamie: Would you prefer "LeAnn"?

_LeAnn looks disgusted._

LeAnn: No. I hate my real name, too.

_Jamie rolls her eyes._

Jamie: So then what do I call you? Short person? Midget? Munchkin?

LeAnn: You meanie. Just call me whatever floats your boat. Besides shorty, LeAnn, short person, midget, or munchkin.

Jamie: You're leaving me with so many options.

LeAnn: How about you call me Beth?

_Jamie looks confused._

Jamie: Beth? Why Beth?

LeAnn: It's my middle name, and I like it a whole lot better than my real name.

Jamie: Okay, _Beth._

_LeAnn smiles, and Jamie reciprocates her reaction_.

LeAnn: Do you like your name?

Jamie: I like Jamie. It's a cool name. A little too stereo-type blond-haired, blue-eyed, Barbie-ish for me, but at least it makes me different from the twelve thousand other Jamie's out there.

_LeAnn nods. Jamie continues her explanation._

Jamie (cont'd): And my biological mother gave me that name. It makes me feel special. Not that I don't love my real mom, but it's like there's still a piece of my mom still left with me.

LeAnn: When you put it that way, it makes me seem kind of selfish.

Jamie: No. It's just different for me. I knew my mom for a grand total of four days before I was put up for adoption. And in those four days, she gave me something- a name.

_LeAnn looks inspired by Jamie's poetic words._

* * *

_Marissa is staring at the math classroom's blackboard. She's hoping that if she stares long enough, she'll figure it all out. Holly walks into the room._

Holly: Need help with that?

_Holly snaps Marissa out of her trance. She finally looks away from the blackboard._

Marissa: Yeah. I still don't get it.

Holly: You're starting Trigonometry now?

Marissa: Apparently Mr. Mendez likes us to test the water with both feet.

_Holly laughs._

Holly: Having a hard time remembering?

Marissa: I can't really memorize the ratios for them.

Holly: It's easy. Just remember SOH CAH TOA.

_Marissa looks puzzled._

Holly (cont'd): Sine equals opposite over hypotenuse; cosine equals adjacent over hypotenuse; tangent equals opposite over adjacent.

_Marissa takes it all in._

Marissa: That's actually a really good way of remembering it. Thanks, Holly.

Holly: I guess you can say I was born to be a tutor of the sciences.

Marissa: Math isn't really a science.

Holly: But math is related to physics. And physics is a science.

_Marissa gathers her books and goes to follow Holly out the door. Holly and Marissa go to Marissa's locker. Marissa opens it and puts away her books. She looks Holly over and notices her mellower than usual mood._

Marissa: Someone's in a good mood. I take it that your study session with Alexandra went especially well.

Holly: She's really not that bad, shockingly. She just has to be motivated by something.

Marissa: What's her motivation?

Holly: Beating Hanna at something.

Marissa: Oh, lovely. I take it that all is well in the Rose household.

_Holly shakes her head._

Holly: Well, every rose has its thorns, right?

* * *

_Dallas is sitting in the cafeteria. She has a container of yogurt in front of her. She picks up the spoon inside, takes one look, and drops it back in the cup. She pushes it aside. Alexandra comes running up to her._

Dallas: What's up with you? You're usually not this hyper at eleven thirty.

Alexandra: That's no matter. The important thing is if you saw this.

_Alexa thrusts a piece of paper in her hand. Dallas looks puzzled._

Dallas: What the hell is this?

Alexandra: It's the e-mail I just got from Natalie, reminding me what today is.

Dallas: What?

Alexandra: The one month anniversary of Olivia's disappearance.

_Dallas's eyes widen as she searches on the piece of paper._

Dallas: Why would she remind us all?

Alexandra: Well, these are her words, and not mine. 'It pains me to remind everyone that today marks the one month anniversary of Olivia Smith's disappearance. I just wanted to remind everyone to continue to donate money to find her and bring her home soon.'

Dallas: Sounds sincere.

_Alexandra sighs, as if this is elementary school math._

Alexandra: Read between the lines, Dal. We all know she went missing a month ago. She just so happened to remind us today because she wanted everyone to know she was gone if they haven't already heard.

Dallas: You got all of that from two little sentences?

Alexandra: I'm good at reading people, and Natalie is insincere.

_Dallas rolls her eyes. She'll amuse Selena's thoughts for a moment._

Dallas: Mmm hmm. And I suppose you can tell when a snake is being deceptive, too, right?

Alexandra: That's not the point. The point is that no one should be making a mockery of Olivia's disappearance.

Dallas: No one is. You're blowing this all out of proportion. She's just asking to donate to the fund, and hopefully, we can find Liv.

Alexandra: We have to find her. And soon.

_Dallas looks at Alexandra. Alexandra doesn't break out of her thoughts._

Alexandra (cont'd): Before someone else does.

_Dallas isn't exactly sure what Alexa means by that. She thinks about it for a moment, but no reasonable explanations come to mind. The taste in her mouth sours, and she's certain she doesn't want to know what Alexa means._

* * *

_Marissa sits on the patio. She's waiting for LIANA GREENE [15], who finally walks up._

Marissa: Where were you? It took you, like, forever in there.

Liana: There was a really long line. I didn't exactly have a choice.

Marissa: Wow. So no one offered to pay for you?

_Liana rolls her eyes._

Liana: I'm not that popular, Mar.

_That's a joke. She is the it-girl of the school, by far the most popular now that Olivia has officially been dethroned. She's almost, if not as popular as Olivia was when she was still around. Unlike Olivia, she's not so friendly with the underclassmen. Not mean mean. Just not Miss Congeniality._

Marissa: Yeah, okay. And the sky isn't blue. You're _the _most popular girl in Oakley, and definitely of this school.

Liana: If I'm the most popular, you're my sidekick.

Marissa: Can I be your roadie instead? Sidekick is too old fashioned.

Liana: Fine. You're my roadie, even though we're not in a band.

_Liana and Marissa laugh. Something triggers Liana's memory._

Liana (cont'd): Have you seen Kasey Jordans in Oakley at all lately?

Marissa: Not for the past month. Why?

Liana: Do you think she left Oakley permanently?

Marissa: I'm pretty sure her mom still owns their house. But I haven't seen them there at all.

_Liana shrugs._

Liana: People come and go, I guess. It's just weird.

Marissa: I know. When you've seen someone around for so long, it's weird not having them there.

Liana: Tell me about it. I guess it's the same way with Olivia. I mean, she's been here the entire time I've lived in Oakley. Not seeing her now is a new experience that I'm still trying to get used to. The same may be true for Kasey.

* * *

(flashback)

_Olivia runs out of Holly's backyard. Holly's house is right next door to Kasey Jordans, and Olivia thinks she saw Kasey spying on them. She's creeped out._

Olivia: Oh my god!

_Holly, Jamie, Alexandra, Dallas, and Marissa follow her. Olivia is beyond annoyed that Kasey may have been watching them._

Olivia (cont'd): That creep! What satisfaction does she get out of watching us in your backyard, Holly?

_Holly shrugs. None of them know how to answer._

Olivia (cont'd): It doesn't matter. It's impossible to justify her actions.

Dallas: Olivia, are you okay?

Olivia: No! I feel so violated!

Alexandra: Alright. She's being more dramatic than Marissa. She must feel really violated.

_Olivia rolls her eyes._

Olivia: Al, now isn't the time! And she was spying on us in Holly's backyard. How are you NOT violated?

Holly: Because she's my neighbor, and I can't really keep her from looking over the fence.

Olivia: Well, isn't that called invasion of privacy or something?

Jamie: Yeah, but it's not like we were getting changed or something.

Dallas: And we're not calling the police.

_Olivia scoffs, annoyed that they all seem to be siding with Kasey. Of all people._

Holly: Why are you so annoyed though? It's just Kasey.

Olivia: Exactly. It's Kasey. She makes my skin crawl.

_Olivia shudders at the mere thought of her._

Olivia (cont'd): And it's creepy that she was spying on us.

Marissa: I get what you're saying, but she didn't do anything.

_Olivia rolls her eyes again. She's really mad they're sticking up for Kasey instead of sympathizing with her._

Olivia: Whatever. Can we just go inside now?

_They all go into Holly's house. Olivia is the last to go inside. She looks back at the Jordans' house, glares, and turns to go back inside._

* * *

_Marissa thinks about Liana's statement._

Marissa: Well, if Kasey were here, she'd probably be especially pleased that Olivia went missing.

_Liana turns to Marissa at the bold statement she just made._

* * *

_Dallas is walking home from lax practice. She's alone, and it's starting to get dark outside. She pulls her sweatshirt closer to her. She hears a car driving past her. Quickly, Dallas turns around to look at the car. It drives by. She keeps walking. She hears another, but this time, does not think much of it. Instead, she keeps walking. The car doesn't leave. She walks a lot faster. Her house isn't that far away. Just a few more turns, and she'll be home. The car keeps following her. Dallas starts running, unsure of who is really in the car, or why they seem to be following her. She finally gets to her doorstep. They stop. She fumbles for the key, and the car engine turns off. The door opens, and Dallas is pretty sure she can hear her own heart racing. She hears footsteps coming closer and closer. The doorknob turns, though Dallas isn't touching it. Daniel opens the door. He looks confused by Dallas's frazzled state._

Daniel: Are you okay?

_Dallas goes inside the house before she answers any of his questions. She closes the door behind her. She looks outside the window._

Daniel (cont'd): Dallas?

Dallas: What?

Daniel: Are you okay?

_She turns around to face him. She's still kind of scared._

Dallas: Someone was following me.

Daniel: Why?

Dallas: How should I know, Daniel? They were in a car and they followed me all the way here.

Daniel: It could just be someone who lives here.

Dallas: It wasn't! They stopped here, at our house!

_Daniel doesn't believe her. He looks outside to see a woman, along with her husband and their two teenage children. They're new on the block._

Daniel: See? It's just that new family moving in next door.

Dallas: Where are they from?

Daniel: I don't know. Some small town somewhere out West.

Dallas: Mom must be having a field day with that.

_She sits down on the couch, her heart rate slowly starting to return back to normal._

Daniel: Are you going to go say hi?

Dallas: Why? Since when are we the welcoming committee?

Daniel: I just thought you would. The girl is your type. I saw them unloading boxes of her stuff before, and a whole bunch of field hockey sticks, and soccer balls, and lacrosse sticks.

_Dallas is suddenly interested._

Dallas: On second thought, you can never be too neighborly.

_Daniel rolls his eyes and lets Dallas be. Dallas gets up to go and greet the new neighbors. Just as she's putting on her sweatshirt and closing the front door of the house, she sees something that catches her eye. Sticking out ever so slightly from the box, she sees a New York Yankees jersey. She's suddenly uneasy, and not because she happened to live on the outskirts of Boston._

* * *

(flashback)

_Olivia is standing at home base. She's playing a "friendly" (read: competitive) game of softball with Dallas, Jamie, Alexandra, PAISLEY ABRAHAMS [15], Liana, ALANA GOLD [16], VANESSA LYNWOOD [15], Jenelle, Destiny, TAYLOR FREEMAN [16], and KAYLA WOOD [15]. Her team consists of herself, Jamie, Paisley, Liana, Alana, and Taylor. Dallas's team consists of her, Alexandra, Vanessa, Jenelle, Destiny, and Kayla. Olivia's team is up, and she is the first to be hitting. Dallas is pitching. Olivia, competitive with Dallas, is determined to win._

Alexandra: Are you ready to get creamed? Like cream of corn?

Olivia: You're not intimidating me, Alexandra.

Kayla: Do I intimidate you? You ready to lose?

_Olivia rolls her eyes and adjusts her grip on the bat. Dallas is getting ready for her pitch. Jenelle is standing behind Olivia, playing the catcher._

Destiny: You guys had better be prepared to accept defeat.

Dallas: You might as well just give up now.

_Olivia, still smiling, only shakes her head._

Olivia: Hit me with your best shot.

_Dallas prepares to throw the ball to Olivia. She takes a deep breath. Olivia swings, missing the ball by a mere moment._

Jenelle: Strike one!

_Jenelle tosses the ball back to Dallas. Olivia starts to sweat. The façade of the super confident girl she was trying to show starts to fade. Dallas throws the ball again. Olivia feels the ball hit the bat. After hearing the affirmative crack of the leather ball, she sprints towards first base. The ball makes it into the outfield. Alexa, on third base, closest to the ball, runs to retrieve it. Olivia continues her sprint towards second._

Jamie: Stay, Olivia!

_Obediently, she stays. Alexandra gives her a look and then tosses the ball back to Dallas. Liana is the next one up._

Liana: You'd better spin that pitch, Dallas.

Alexandra: Do it, Dal. And I'm keeping my eye on this one.

_Alexandra and Olivia shoot each other looks._

Jenelle: Enough with the chit chat. Are we playing softball or what?

Liana: Good luck trying to catch my home run!

_Dallas throws the ball and Liana hits it on the first shot. It goes up in the air and towards second base, where Vanessa is standing. Vanessa catches the ball on a fly and steps on second._

Vanessa: Double out. You'd better go back home! We're officially kicking your team's ass, Olivia.

Olivia: We're only halfway through the second inning. It's never too late to catch up.

_Olivia turns around and flashes her Yankees shirt to Vanessa and Dallas, who are now standing behind her._

Dallas: Well, it's better we kick your ass back to New York rather than those crazy Red Sox fans. How have you not been murdered yet?

Olivia: America is a free country, Dal. I'm allowed to root for the Yankees. Especially since the Red Sox are losers!

Kayla: Them's fightin' words!

_Olivia laughs and goes back to the cage. Once again, she turns around and shows her JETER 2 back again._

* * *

_Dallas stares at the new girl's jersey, which also has JETER 2 on the back of it. She has a sour taste in her mouth and the reminder that Olivia is gone._

* * *

_Jamie is studying for French class at the island in their kitchen. She's going over some things in her textbook when JASON McINTYRE [17] comes upstairs. Jamie signs to Jason while speaking since he is deaf. Jason only signs._

Jamie: Are you finished? Already? Your drum sessions usually last hours.

Jason: I'm just tired. And I need to study.

Jamie: What for? Maybe I could help.

Jason: No, I'm fine.

_Jason goes into the refrigerator to get a water bottle._

Jamie: So is class okay so far?

Jason: It's only been a few days.

Jamie: I know. But I'm your sister. I have to ask.

Jason: They're fine.

_Jason starts to leave._

Jamie: Wait!

_Jamie catches up to Jason._

Jamie (cont'd): Since when are you the type of brother who just shuts his family out? Jason, I'm asking you because I think you deserve better than that.

Jason: Thank you, Jamie. But I can handle myself. I've just been tired lately.

Jamie: From what?

Jason: Just the first wave of school work. I'll get over it.

_Jason goes upstairs. Jamie is somewhat satisfied with that answer. She goes back to studying. Suddenly, her phone buzzes, with ONE NEW TEXT. She reads the text message. It's Marissa. I have a situation. I need help! Jamie picks up her phone and texts back. Ask Alexandra. I'm studying. She puts her phone down and turns back to her work. She goes back to her French work. Her phone buzzes again. She sighs and puts her pencil down._

Jamie: Why can't you be like a normal person and respect someone studying?

_Jamie looks at the phone. This time the message is from BLOCKED NUMBER. __**I would keep a closer eye on Jason…since when did you turn into the sister who lets her brother get that distant?**_

_Jamie looks up, and is confused. She wonders who sent that message._

* * *

_Alexandra is at the mall with Holly. She's pretty fidgety, and Holly is trying to figure out what's wrong with her. Alexandra is looking around, as if to look for someone._

Holly: Alexa. What's wrong with you?

Alexandra: I'm just worried, okay? It's been a month since Olivia has been missing, and we haven't heard anything from her. You don't think…?

_Alexandra wanders off, looking around again. She thinks that the idea she had in mind was too radical. She shakes her head._

Holly: What is it?

_Alexandra doesn't answer. She just keeps looking around._

Holly (cont'd): Selena!

Alexandra: What? Oh, sorry. I just can't stop thinking about it. Do you think she's okay? Do you think she's even still alive?

_Holly is tentative to answer. She wonders if Olivia really still may be out there after all of this time. She accepts that maybe she is, and maybe she isn't._

Holly: I don't know.

_Alexandra is unsatisfied with that answer. She starts to think about what Olivia may be doing if she still is alive. She can't think of where Olivia would go, or what she would want._

Alexandra: Well, she needs to come home. If she is still out there.

Holly: I know. But she was Olivia. If she wanted something, then she was getting it.

Alexandra: She wanted to get out.

_Alexandra has some unsettling memories._

* * *

(flashback)

_Alexandra is in Olivia's bedroom. She's waiting with Jamie for Olivia to come back into the room with Marissa. They're having some kind of argument that both Jamie and Alexandra can hear from inside the room. The words are inaudible, but they can both tell that Olivia and Marissa are really at each other's throats. They're very loud._

Jamie: What do you think is going on out there?

Alexandra: I don't know. We should just let them work it out.

_Jamie and Alexandra both remain silent as they try and let them simmer down and come back inside. But the noise only heightens._

Jamie: Should we go break those two up?

Alexandra: Do you want our blood to be all over this house?

_They both know trying to tear them apart would only guarantee their own deaths. After a minute more of fighting, Olivia comes back inside._

Jamie: What was going on? Where's Marissa?

Olivia: She's just going to cool off outside.

Alexandra: What happened?

Olivia: Nothing. Marissa was just being plain old bitchy Marissa.

_Olivia sighs and sits on the bed._

Jamie: You can't tell us nothing happened between you two and expect us to believe it.

Olivia: Nothing relevant, anyway. She was just being a baby.

Alexandra: What were you guys arguing over?

Olivia: It's just something Marissa did to me. It's not a big deal. I just told her I was finished with her games and it's really starting to get annoying how short-tempered she is.

_Jamie and Alexandra exchange a look. They know that if they ask any more questions they might just start a nuclear war with Olivia. They drop the matter._

Olivia (cont'd): But she just won't leave it alone. Sometimes I want to just leave Oakley because of her.

Alexandra: "It"? What is "it"?

Olivia: It's a long story. If I tried to explain, it'd take forever. Let's just drop it, okay?

_Jamie and Alexandra silently make a pact to not bother Olivia any more than they already have. They know how easily she can snap._

* * *

_Alexandra thinks about Marissa and Olivia's love-hate relationship some more. It makes her sick to her stomach._

Holly: You don't honestly think she left because of Marissa, do you?

Alexandra: Who knows? I wouldn't be surprised, though.

Holly: If anything, it's Marissa's fault. She shaped Olivia into the mean, popular girl she could be.

Alexandra: You're right. Something changed last summer. Marissa used to own Olivia, but after that, it was like a shift in power. Liv owned Marissa.

_That's very unsettling for both of them. Holly tries to shake the idea from her head. But she can't._

Alexandra (cont'd): But I guess it doesn't matter now. Liv is gone. I guess Marissa got her wish.

_Holly is immediately shocked by Alexandra's speculation. She isn't at all aware of what Alexandra is talking about. She's dying to know more._

Holly: What? What do you mean, "Marissa's wish"?

Alexandra: I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

Holly: Then why did you bring it up?

Alexandra: I don't know. I guess I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell anybody.

Holly: Fine. Hold back important information. You know, so we never find out what happened to Liv, and we just…

Alexandra: Oh, alright!

_Alexandra finally gives into Holly's pressure, and decides to give up the big family secret. Holly is content with herself._

Alexandra (cont'd): But if I die because I told you, I don't want you to come to my funeral.

_Holly rolls her eyes._

Holly: Are you going to keep stalling, or are you going to tell me what Marissa's secret is?

Alexandra: So, you always knew how they constantly got under one another's skin, right? But a lot of times, for both of them, it was way more than that.

_Holly looks at Alexa strangely._

Alexandra (cont'd): Marissa wanted Olivia to stop. For good.

_The realization runs through Holly's head._

Holly: When you say gone, do you mean-

Alexandra: I mean, gone, out of her life for good. Off the map. Out of Marissa's little world in which she lives in.

Holly: How do you know?

Alexandra: Because she told me. Multiple times.

_Alexandra reminisces her conversations with Marissa._

* * *

(flashback)

_Alexandra is playing Phase 10 with Marissa. Marissa is losing, as usual, and Alexandra is giddy, as she always is._

Alexandra: I told you, Marissa. I'm ace at this game!

Marissa: I was hoping it would be like that one time you said that you're ace at Scrabble and I won anyway.

Alexandra: Alright. That was one time, and I wasn't feeling well.

_Marissa rolls her eyes._

Marissa: Yeah, okay. I creamed you at that.

Alexandra: I wouldn't call winning by fifteen points "creamed".

Marissa: I would. You're like a dictionary. You know enough words to scare anyone under thirty.

_Alexandra looks a little troubled._

Alexandra: I'm not scary.

_Marissa's phone rings, and she goes and looks at the screen. Her light and airy mood fades. She scowls as she tosses the phone back onto her chair. She sits down next to Alexandra, continuing with their game._

Alexandra (cont'd): What's wrong?

Marissa: Just more of Olivia's crap. That's all.

_Alexandra gets an uh-oh look on her face. She knows that any and all arguments between Olivia and Marissa could be call for a State of Emergency or a full-on Atomic war._

Alexandra: What happened with you guys this time?

Marissa: She's just been bothering me a lot lately. Ever since…

_Marissa shuts up, not willing to give up her little secret. She changes the subject back to Olivia's own error._

Marissa (cont'd): But she's being a bitch. And I don't like it.

Alexandra: Well, sometimes people do things other people don't like. But we can't really change that. You have to deal with Olivia the same way you have to deal with Holly, and Jamie, and Dallas, and I.

Marissa: It's different with Olivia. There's no way to deal with her. Except for to escape her presence. To get rid of her for good.

_Alexandra is uncomfortable with Marissa's assumptions and speculations._

Alexandra: Don't say that, Marissa. The universe has a funny way of making our wishes into realities and teaching us that we shouldn't wish for anything.

_Marissa narrows her eyes and comes up with come kind of comeback._

Marissa: Stop being dramatic. I honestly wish that sometimes Olivia was gone. And I'll admit to it. Now, Alexandra, what are you hiding? At least I'm honest.

* * *

_Alexandra is done recapping her awful memories of Marissa's scorn._

Holly: That's horrible. I can't believe she'd say that.

Alexandra: She did. And the fact that she's not as upset as we are is making me kind of suspicious.

Holly: You don't think she did anything, did you?

_Alexandra shrugs._

Alexandra: I honestly don't know anymore. She's changed so much. It's like Olivia leaving took all the nastiness out of her, and she's always the nice side of Marissa. Maybe she lashed out and took all the devil out of her.

* * *

_Marissa is on Facebook. She's been playing it-girl and been winning against some wanna-be Heidi Klum. She finally goes onto her wall and gets a message from CHRIS FIGAROLA [17], her super-popular jock boyfriend. They're the typical golden couple on the top of the social ladder. He types her a provocative message. Marissa laughs and types something back. Another message pops up on her screen. When she sees who the sender is, she nearly jumps from shock._

Marissa: Olivia?

_And right there, clear as day, Olivia Smith pops up as the sender of the message._

* * *

_Dallas is in her room. She's studying, but really, just getting sidetracked by the new girl and her Yankees jersey of summers past. She gets a phone call while she's staring off into space. She almost jumps out of her seat. It's her mother. She contemplates ignoring the call, but reluctantly answers._

Dallas: Hi, Mom. What did you want to remind me of now?

Mrs. S: Nothing, really. I just wanted to call to tell you we aren't going to be home until a lot later tonight. And I just wanted to remind you that if you want to go out, you have to be back by ten. Same thing for your brother.

Dallas: I've got it.

Mrs. S: And tell Daniel that he has to get ready for the math test next week.

_Dallas shakes her head and rolls her eyes, half listening to, half mocking her mother._

Mrs. S (cont'd): His grades need to keep up if he wants to stay on sports.

Dallas: I know. He knows, Mom. You don't need to call us every second to remind us what to do.

Mrs. S: I know, but I have to. I'm your mom. It's in my DNA.

_Dallas rolls her eyes amicably, starting to smile._

Dallas: Love you. See you later.

Mrs. S: Goodbye.

_Dallas hangs up the phone. She turns back to what should be studying, but really still is staring off into space. She starts thinking about Olivia, and everything that she would do on a Wednesday night._

* * *

(flashback)

_Dallas, with Marissa and Jamie, is with Olivia at the park. They're swinging on the park swings as happily as some seven-year old second graders. It's a no-man's land there. Jamie starts laughing as she innocently swings back and forth._

Marissa: Someone sure likes how it feels to be loosened up.

_Jamie laughs some more._

Jamie: I haven't done this in _ages. _It feels like I'm flying!

Dallas: Jamie's so cute when she's all giggly and stuff.

Jamie: Why be cold when you can be all happy and stuff!

Olivia: See?

_All the girls turn to Olivia to look at her._

Olivia (cont'd): Wouldn't you much rather do this on a school night than go to some boring old movie?

Marissa: I thought you liked the movies. They're full of a bunch of phonies and liars.

Olivia: I like movies, but they're really more for a rainy day when you can't really do anything. I'd much rather hang out in the park under a star-splattered sky.

_Olivia breathes in the late summer air, and lets out a bittersweet sigh._

Olivia (cont'd): We'll never get these days back. You should savor the sweet, fresh summer air.

Dallas: Now you're talking like a mom, Olivia.

_They all laugh. Olivia smiles because she knows Dallas is right._

Olivia: Hey, I may talk like a mom, but at least I don't act like one.

Jamie: You're right. That's Holly.

Marissa: True. I wonder what she's doing.

_There's a brief second of silence as they take in the moment and just relax._

Dallas: Alright. This was fun, but now I have to go back to the real world where Dallas has a paper that's due on Friday and she didn't even start it.

Olivia: You have tomorrow, Dal. Sit. Come on! Just enjoy the time you have now. You'll regret it later on when you're stuck inside on a rainy day.

_Dallas looks at Olivia, who flashes a persuasive smile. She sits back down on the swings and stays with the other girls._

* * *

_Dallas comes back from her bittersweet memory. She has some regrets of not spending enough time with Olivia while she still could, but pushes it to the back of her mind._

* * *

_Jamie is with LeAnn in her kitchen. They're both looking at math textbooks._

LeAnn: Is there a reason you needed me to study for math?

Jamie: No. I was just lonely. And I figured you'd be doing the same thing.

LeAnn: Well, actually JJ, I was out with someone.

_Jamie shoots LeAnn a semi-suspicious look._

Jamie: Was he your cousin, or just a friend? Or is there the possibility that he may be more?

LeAnn: I don't know. Maybe he could be more, but I'm not sure.

Jamie: What's his name?

_LeAnn unnoticeably searches for a name to give her made up possible love interest._

LeAnn: Jake.

Jamie: What's he like?

LeAnn: Oh, he's, um…

_LeAnn searches for something to describe him as._

LeAnn (cont'd): He's into sports.

Jamie: Which ones?

LeAnn: Jamie, I didn't ask him his entire life story.

_LeAnn averts her eyes from Jamie and starts toying with the pencil in her hand. She pretends to be looking at foiling._

LeAnn (cont'd): Can we study binomials?

Jamie: Sure. I needed help with that, too.

LeAnn: It's first, inner, outer, last, right?

Jamie: That's how they came up with the acronym FOIL, Beth.

_LeAnn smiles at the sound of her middle name._

LeAnn: I'm glad you finally got used to using my middle name.

Jamie: You look a little bit more like a Beth than a LeAnn.

LeAnn: I told my parents they should've named me Beth, but they said, 'No! Then you would hate your given name. Just like you hate the name LeAnn, which we gave you.'

_LeAnn rolls her eyes and stifles a laugh._

LeAnn (cont'd): I'd probably be okay with the name Beth. It's more like me. And LeAnn sounds to girly. I'm just not that girly.

Jamie: Yeah, okay, LeAnn.

LeAnn: Hey, just because I'm girlier than you doesn't mean that I'm girly automatically. Just like the idea that I'm shorter than you doesn't mean I'm short.

Jamie: But you are.

_Jamie rolls her eyes. LeAnn's phone beeps. She takes a look at the screen. Her expression turns slightly more serious._

LeAnn: So sorry, JJ, but I have to go.

Jamie: What? You got here like half an hour ago.

LeAnn: I know, but apparently there's some huge crisis at home, and I have to be back ASAP, or my mom is going to chop my head off.

Jamie: Okay then. Bye.

_LeAnn gives Jamie a hug before turning to leave. Over her shoulder, she calls-_

LeAnn: Bye!

_Jamie turns back to her work. After a minute, her phone buzzes with ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE! It's from Marissa. __**Come to the woods NOW. It's important. If you don't come by seven fifty-five, there's going to be a major problem. Hurry. She doesn't have the time!**_

_Jamie is majorly confused by what Marissa means by any and all of this message. She knows the woods are where the Alex Thing happened. She decides to go over there right away._

* * *

_Holly and Alexandra are just walking out of the mall parking lot. It's already turning dark._

Holly: You don't want to go anywhere else, do you?

Alexandra: No. Let's just go home.

_Just then, Alexandra's phone buzzes. She also has ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE, also from Marissa._

Alexandra (cont'd): It's Marissa. Come to the woods now. It's important. If you don't come by seven fifty-five, there's going to be a major problem? Hurry. She doesn't have the time.

_They both exchange puzzled looks. Holly's phone rings as well. Holly looks at the screen, lit up with the same exact message as Alexandra._

Holly: I just got the same message.

Alexandra: Has Marissa gone crazy? What does she mean by this message? Who is 'she'?

Holly: I don't know.

Alexandra: Well, there's only one real way to find out.

_Alexandra checks the time._

Alexandra (cont'd): How far away from the woods are we?

Holly: Why are you asking me?

Alexandra: Because you're like a human GPS. It's scary.

Holly: We're twenty minutes away if we walk. If we run half-way, we could make it there in fifteen.

Alexandra: It's seven thirty five. We'd better run.

_They both start a mad dash towards the woods, Alexandra in her heels._

* * *

_Dallas is still trying to study when she gets the same text._

Dallas: God. What is this now?

_She sighs and gets up to go to the woods, where Marissa is._

* * *

_Dallas, Jamie, and Marissa are standing in the dark woods waiting for Alexandra and Holly._

Jamie: What is this about, Marissa? Why did you have to pull us out here on a Wednesday night?

Marissa: It's too crazy to explain.

Dallas: Hey. It may be too crazy to explain, but you're going to explain it, okay?

_Marissa shakes her head, but sees Dallas's point. Kind of._

Marissa: I was on Facebook today, and I got a message.

Jamie: Ooh. Marissa Leighton got a message from one of her three hundred seventy eight friends. Someone call TMZ.

Marissa: I could use less of the sarcasm, thank you. No. I got a message from Olivia. She told me to get all of you and come here at eight sharp. She said she doesn't have enough time, and that if we're not here by then, it would be too late.

_Dallas and Jamie are puzzled._

Dallas: Too late for what

Marissa: Olivia didn't give details. She just said 'too late'.

Jamie: But what does she mean? And why did she run away?

Dallas: I don't think it really matters why anymore. The important thing is that she'll be safe when we see her.

Marissa: If Alexandra and Holly get here! Where are they?

_Marissa looks around frantically. Alexandra and Holly come towards them. Alexandra takes off her shoes for a mere second, exposing her true short nature._

Jamie: I almost forgot how short you were, Alexandra.

Alexandra: Oh, hush up. You're no Jack the Giant either!

Dallas: Alexandra? Jack's the one who climbs up to see the giant.

_Alexandra rolls her eyes. Holly motions for them both to shut up. She turns to Marissa._

Holly: Why did you call us here?

Marissa: You know what, you guys missed the whole explanation, so just go. We have a missing person to reconcile with right now.

Alexandra: Missing person? Olivia?

_Dallas jumps into their conversation._

Dallas: Yeah. We have to go find her now.

Jamie: Where did Olivia say she'd be?

Marissa: The spot of where the Alex Thing happened.

_They all travel to the area of that disastrous night. Suddenly, Marissa stops, as if forgetting something._

Marissa (cont'd): You know what, I forgot something in my car. I'll be right back.

_Marissa goes back to where her car is and Alexandra turns, incredulous._

Alexandra: Is she serious right now? Two seconds ago, she was just about ready to give us a seminar on punctuality, and now she's going to go back to her car when we're about to meet Olivia for the first time in months?

Jamie: Just leave it alone. We'd better go.

_They keep walking. They round the corner to where the Alex Thing happened. Dallas is the first to notice the sight. Her jaw drops. Next is Holly and Jamie, simultaneously. They have a mixture of sadness and fear in their eyes. Finally, Alexandra sees the ground. Alexandra looks crestfallen._

Holly: Liv?

_The corpse of Olivia Smith, just 16, lay on the dirt floor of the woods. In her left hand is a bloodied knife. On her clothes, in the center of her stomach is a huge blood-red stain. Holly goes over to the corpse and checks for a pulse or the shallow inhaling and exhaling of air. But there's nothing._

Holly (cont'd): She's not breathing. And there's no heartbeat. She's dead.

_Dallas is next to go over to their now dead friend. She touches the paling skin._

Dallas: She's still warm. She was alive three or four minutes ago.

_Alexandra is next to go sit near Olivia. Jamie just stands dumbfounded. Marissa finally comes back. She's stricken by the sight before her eyes._

Marissa: What happened? What happened to Olivia?

_Holly is first to answer. Next to her, Alexandra picks up a piece of loose-leaf paper next to her, with a few drops of fresh blood on it._

Holly: The angle of the puncture suggests that she stabbed herself in the stomach. She committed suicide.

Dallas: And she wanted us all to watch.

_Jamie is the only one to notice that Alexandra is holding something in what appears to be Olivia's loopy handwriting. Alexa unfolds it and numbly reads it._

Alexandra: I'm sorry. I just needed to leave. There's nothing left I can do. Liv.

_Any and all emotion is drained from Alexandra's eyes. There's nothing left for her to feel. All the other girls are devastated by the loss. Alexandra puts the note in her pocket._

Narrator: But the girls didn't witness Olivia's last living moments. They didn't see her heartbeat slow, or her breathing descend to the point where she wasn't breathing any longer. All they knew was she was dead. They couldn't change fate into making them witness those last moments of her life. Even if they wanted to mourn their loss in peace, there was no way they'd be able to, no way they'd be allowed to avert their eyes from the ugly truth, oh no. Because someone would force them to look at it. Someone much more powerful and cunning than they ever saw themselves as.

* * *

(flashback)

_Olivia is with Holly and Dallas. They're in Olivia's house, playing with her laptop on Quizbone._

Olivia: Let's do this one. Alexandra would get a kick out of this.

Holly: How Mexican R U? Yeah. I'm sure she'd just love that.

Olivia: Come on. How Mexican are you, Hol?

Dallas: Please. She's going to get, like, a zero.

_Olivia is intrigued._

Olivia: Let's just see.

_She clicks the button on Facebook, allowing them to start the quiz._

Dallas: Alright, Holly. If you saw a car with the keys in it unlocked, what would you do?

Holly: Make sure no one takes the car!

Olivia: I'd get in that bad boy and get the hell outta there!

_Holly rolls her eyes. They go to the next question._

Dallas: If you found a bat, what would you do?

Holly: Just leave it there.

Olivia: No. I'd just smash anything and everything in sight.

_They continue the quiz._

Dallas: You just found a lightbulb in the grass. What do you do?

Holly: Throw it away. What if someone, or worse, an innocent kitty cat, steps on it?

Olivia: Throw it into the street and watch as some jerk with a Porsche drives by and gets his tires popped.

_Dallas laughs._

Olivia (cont'd): I totally would, though.

_They continue._

Dallas: Are you Hispanic or Latina?

Holly: No.

Olivia: Probably. I'm British, and Australian, and Jamaican, and Canadian, and French…I'm like, everything. I wouldn't be surprised if some pure Mexican blood pumps through my veins.

Dallas: Favorite food.

_Holly thinks for a moment._

Holly: Fudge.

Dallas: Put down sweet stuff.

Holly: What about you, Olivia?

Olivia: I like anything with hot sauce.

_Dallas thinks about Olivia's answers._

Dallas: There's a better chance of Liv getting a hundred than you getting anything that's double digits, Holly. Let's continue. Last question. What do you do for money?

Holly: Something legit.

Olivia: Legit is for wussies. Probably something illegal.

_Dallas laughs slightly while nodding._

Dallas: Of course you do. Okay. Let's find out how Mexican Holly is.

Olivia: And you are…

_Olivia clicks the button and pulls her hands back as if to show she's not tampering with anything._

Olivia (cont'd): 17%. You cannot be Mexican in your whole entire life even if you are.

_They all tilt their heads sideways like innocent puppy dogs._

Holly: I don't think the person who wrote this quiz was sane.

Dallas: Obviously not if he thinks you're seventeen percent Mexican.

_Holly rolls her eyes._

Olivia: Well, that was fun. But now, let's get down to business.

_Olivia turns as serious as she possibly can. She looks at all the girls deeply._

Olivia (cont'd): What do you guys think of this nail polish?

_Olivia holds up her hand to expose her coral colored nail polish. Holly looks at Olivia like she just got jipped. Dallas holds Olivia's hand to get a better look at the color._

Holly: Really, Liv? That's your idea of 'business'?

Olivia: Why not? It's important. My nails are special.

Dallas: I love the color. Where did you get it?

Olivia: American Eagle.

_Holly rolls her eyes._

Holly: You two are such girls.

Dallas: Did you just say something, Holly?

_Holly collapses on Olivia's bed. Olivia turns to Dallas._

Olivia: She's such a drama queen.

_Holly's hands cover her face._

Dallas: Shh. It's not like she just is going to magically disappear and not going to hear us.

_They look at Holly, who has her eyes closed._

Holly: Kill me now.

* * *

_So that's my PLL kind of 15-year version...thing...whatever it is. Hope you enjoyed it. **-Kayson**_


End file.
